


Hidden Vice

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fetish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Based on deleted scene of Juice causing the clubhouse toilet to flood.
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Vice

**Author's Note:**

> From Celi point of view.

I really don't mind. Even if I didn't  
find out right away. But I'll admit it's  
partly my fault. With sex so good,  
my panties are the last thing on  
my mind. We lay in bed exhausted,  
drenched in sweat, voices nearly  
hoarse from all the joyous screaming  
the joining of our bodies provide.  
So yeah, I didn't notice at first.  
I had so many. But as time went on  
that number lessened.

One time, after our 'envy session'  
(for the neighbors) naked, I go to  
the bathroom to take a shower.  
I turn on the water,  
but I go to the kitchen first to get  
some body wash I'd just bought.  
Cross back passing the bedroom  
across the carpeting to see Juice  
still in bed, smelling my panties  
I took off earlier. He took deep,  
completely immersing inhales.  
His eyes were closed, his free  
hand travelled down, just to  
grab.

My jaw dropped, but I don't know  
if it was because of one hand  
or the other. I simply said,

"Juicey."

He froze, eyes opened in shock.  
Horrifically embarrassed as if  
he were watching porn.

"Shit, Celi! I'm sorry! I should've never took them!"

he said trying  
to get up. She went to the bed,  
holding his hands gently down  
as her voice was calm with an  
edge of heat,

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd be freaked out and not want to be with me anymore."

His large eyes even larger in elevated apprehension.

She brought her lips close to his, kissing between sentences....

".....It's okay baby................"

".......there's something in the way you smell them......"

".........and when you're other hand moved down........"

".........it got me so fucking hot."

"It did?" he asked surprised.

The crow eaters, when they found out, were kind of repulsed. He'd expected the same reaction from Celi. But what  
he now realized was that Celi was nothing like other women. Celi loved the scent of herself on his face and deepened  
her kiss. Now, and only now, he finally tossed her panties to the side. She got up, leading his hand to the bathroom,  
the water still running.  
He looked at her questioningly till she said, "Come on, Papi." I feel like getting clean and dirty at the same time."

(end)


End file.
